cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
The Marchioness
The Marchioness is the seventh episode of season two, and the thirty-first episode of the series. It was written by Christopher Hollier and Craig Sweeny, and directed by Sanaa Hamri. The episode premiered on November 7, 2013. Storyline Plot synopisis Sherlock's brother, Mycroft, arrives in New York and enlists Holmes and Watson to help solve a case involving his former fiancée. Meanwhile, Sherlock has a difficult time accepting Mycroft and Joan's relationship."Episode Title: (#207) 'The Marchioness'". The Futon Critic. Retrieved October 22, 2013. Appearances Jonny Lee Miller as Sherlock Holmes Lucy Liu as Joan Watson Aidan Quinn as Captain Tommy Gregson Jon Michael Hill as Detective Marcus Bell Rhys Ifans as Mycroft Holmes Olivia d'Abo as Nigella Mason Phyllis Somerville as Miriam Berg Andrew Samonsky as El Mecanico Joe Forbrich as Brad Scheff Orlagh Cassidy as Maris Ken Marks as Chairman Jane Pfitsch as Lisanne Lucas Salvagno as Addict Christopher Tocco as Will Poll What did you think of The Marchioness? Awesome Good OK Poor Terrible Trivia *When Mycroft suggests to Holmes that the simpler time he wants to live in was two hundred years ago, this is a reference to the 1800s, the era that the original books were written and took place in. *The scenes in Mycroft's restaurant were shot at the Elm Restaurant in Brooklyn.Elementary Writers (@ELEMENTARYStaff). "All the scenes in Mycroft's restaurant were shot at the Elm Restaurant in Brooklyn. Great place." November 8, 2013. *The scene at the horse barn and the clearing where Sherlock dusts the tree for fingerprints was filmed at Mistover Farms in Pawling, NY. *The scene with Watson and Sherlock talking to the retired sheriff, walking down the sidewalk and talking about the lush tree where they suspect a body was buried, was filmed in the village of Pawling, NY. Pawling Savings Bank (now Key Bank), the old village fire house (now village hall), McKinney and Doyle's and the Dutcher House are all visible in the background. Gallery Episode stills 001 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 002 The Marchioness episode still of Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 003 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 004 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 005 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Joan Watson and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 006 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 007 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 008 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes and Sherlock Holmes.jpg 009 The Marchioness episode still of Joan Watson and Mycroft Holmes.jpg 012 The Marchioness episode still of Joan Watson and Mycroft Holmes.jpg 010 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg 011 The Marchioness episode still of Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes and Joan Watson.jpg Behind the scenes 001 The Marchioness behind the scenes photo.png|Hot off the presses! Studio draft for Episode 207!|link=https://twitter.com/ELEMENTARYStaff/status/377494611993718784 001 The Marchioness behind the scenes photo.jpg|SPOILER: here's a handwritten sample of Episode 207, "The Marchioness." it features the return of Mycroft Holmes!|link=https://twitter.com/ELEMENTARYStaff/status/388491253609807872/ Videos Promos References Category:Episodes Category:Season two Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes